


Last Chance

by Anuschja



Series: Pic-Fic Challenge [7]
Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: AU - Professor Renner, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuschja/pseuds/Anuschja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and/or comments are most welcome.</p></blockquote>





	Last Chance

 

She wasn't here. He had hoped that this year would be different.  
But who was he kidding?   
She had never attended one of the last six annual alumni gatherings.  
  
How could she?  
She wasn't on the mailing list. He'd checked. (So many times that he was starting to drive the people in charge of the meeting nuts.)  
None of her former fellow students had any contact with her. He'd checked that, too.  **Very thoroughly.**  
  
His thoroughness was what started the rumors. That he, the professor who always kept it on a professional level between himself and the student body, had it bad for one of his former students.  
  
And they were partly right. He was interested in her on so many levels,  _even when she was still studying under him_. (there were a lot of things he wanted her to do under him.)  
He'd never acted on it, though, and was starting to regret it.  
  
This was to be the last alumni meeting.  
The university had decided on canning this particular course of studies (not enough students).  
He would be able to keep his tenure, other faculties needed English professors as well.  
But it still made him sad and mad, because she (as well as other students) had found her passion here.  
  
After she'd picked him as her mentor for her internship thesis, she'd told him she never wanted to study but had been pressured into it by her parents. Before he could think any better of it he told her that he was glad she had given in. She hadn't said anything, just looked at him with an intensity that made his face flush. Nothing changed between them – or maybe it had.  
  
Deep in thought he hadn't notice that someone had entered the room he had retired to (her room, her library), until a cup was set down on the small table his arm was resting on.  
  
“Professor. I thought I might find you here” - a voice he'd recognize anywhere.  
But it couldn't be, could it?  
  
He looked up and had to grip the armrest of his chair with his other hand, following  **HER**  with his eyes as she sat down opposite him, not bothering to hide the multitude of emotions that crossed face until it settled in a cross between utter confusion and how-the-hell-is-this-possible.  
  
She didn't say anything more, just took a sip from the other cup still in her hand.  
He reached for his then, drinking without bothering to look what it was.  
Tea – exactly the way he liked it (of course she would remember).  
  
He studied her, thinking of something to say.  
She was older, of course, but somehow still the same.  
And he noticed not without satisfaction that she looked healthy. The last time he'd seen her (the presentation of her diploma thesis), she had looked sick, but he had chalked that up to stage-fright and nervousness.  
  
When he was about to say something, she looked at him and smiled and he was at a loss for words, again.  
  
“How... Why now... What happened... Ah, Christ!”  
  
He felt like a total idiot, an English professor who can't get out one sentence.  
But she just kept smiling and obviously decided to save him from his predicament, because she started talking.  
  
“How? - Well, my new colleague studied under you (she honest to God winked at him) and forwarded the invitation to me.  
Why now? - Because it's the last alumni meeting and probably my last chance to see you again.  
What happened? - Have dinner with me and I'll tell you.”  
  
“Fuck, yes!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or comments are most welcome.


End file.
